Current mobile radio networks of the third and fourth generation are already being offered to customers today and probably still more in the future as part or complete replacements for the landline network, i.e. there is an access device—typically in the home or on the customer's premises—for example, a router, to supply devices through wireless and/or wired connections, for example musical systems, video players etc., where the access device is connected only partially or even not at all to a telecommunications network via a landline (typically based on a DSL connection; Digital Subscriber Line), but via a mobile radio connection. The partial connection of the access device by a landline connection means that the landline connection is available and in addition a mobile radio connection of the access device also exists, so that potentially, and depending on the situation, data interchange is possible solely through one of these connection channels or via both of these channels (so-called ‘hybrid access’, in which the connection is provided via DSL and via LTE in combination, for example). It should therefore be anticipated that high volumes of data must be expected in both the mobile radio transport networks and the radio interface of the mobile radio networks. These are linked to high levels of capital investment by the mobile radio operators.
So-called OTT providers (Over-the-top providers) already provide Internet content and content-related data (with large volumes of data) intended for distribution over the DSL network, which the customer can download himself, subject to payment. In the mobile radio networks of the future (particularly the mobile radio networks of the third and fourth generation, such as LTE; Long Time Evolution), the customer, who elects for 3G or LTE technology as partial or complete replacement for landline, on the basis of the high volume of data for these content-related data (in particular when downloading) must take account of restrictions relating to his or her tariff, for example ones that reduce the available transmission bandwidth (for instance after use of a certain volume of data in a specific time period), also called ‘speed step-down’. This represents a restriction of both the OTT provider and the end customer.
A method is described in document WO 2011/009578 A1 for enhanced communication efficiency, whereby the communication is modified on the radio interface between a base station of the mobile radio network and a mobile device in that a control message is transmitted from the base station to the mobile device, wherein the control message comprises a modification information, wherein the modification information refers to modified transmission conditions within a specific time interval—in particular for transmission of the non-real-time data.
The transmission of data via the radio interface of the mobile radio communication network or the telecommunications network is dependent on the reaction of the mobile devices or telecommunications terminal devices or telecommunications devices, however. This means that situations can occur in which a preferred transmission possibility is communicated on the part of the telecommunications network or the mobile radio communications network but is not used, however, leading ultimately to a momentary smaller and thus more uneven—and thus less favorable—capacity utilization of the telecommunications network.